Designer Shades
by AeroSynclair
Summary: "Axel, I want it." Roxas begged. The redhead paused for a moment, considering this. "Maybe." One-shot, suggested AkuRoku.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Axel, Roxas, or anything Kingdom Hearts related. This was purely for fun, just a couple of thoughts.**

_Aero(c)2010_

* * *

**"Just To Hide Your Face", _an AkuRoku Drabble_.**

_"Axel, I want it."_ Roxas begged, planting his small, dainty feet squarely onto the burning concrete, hands pressed against a freshly wiped window, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Surely, he didn't think of the store owner's frustrations when he realized that more fingerprints appeared in the same place as the day before, and the day before that. All he cared about was the beautiful sight he saw on the inside of the neutral colored store.

The town was especially hot today, Axel noted as turned his head to look at the blonde he was about to walk past, and not to mention bright with the afternoon sun. His own slender hands were tucked warmly into his pockets as though money would materialize from thin air, sleeveless shirt exposing his midsection. Thousands of people he could barely peer over filled the well known shopping district not too far from his apartment, bustling around like chickens out of their coop. Alto and bass voices whizzed by his ears and he sighed as strangers pushed by him, not even muttering a quick sorry. He hated this part of town.

However, based on the small sexual innuendo, Axel decided to actually pay attention instead of cursing the main attraction of the small area. He followed Roxas' gaze into the window, squinting at an obviously homosexual mannequin that sported an outfit that any man in his right mind would turn down. Really, now? Is lime green and orange really such a good match with baby blue? He wondered vaguely if he could get a job here (needing one desperately for Christmas would sweep its arms around everyone very soon) as he raised an eyebrow, lurching forward and cackling before draping his arm over his best friend's shoulder.

"You gotta be out of your fuckin' mind, Roxy-kins. That outfit is the definition of _pure_ fuckin' ugly." Lucid blue eyes left the mannequin and looked over to the older man. He furrowed his blonde brows more and his lips contorted into a pout that made Axel almost feel bad for his comment. Almost. Axel himself leaned forward, pretending that he needed a closer look before gagging dramatically, tossing his other hand over his forehead to exaggerate.

"Not the outfit, you fag." said Roxas blandly, knowing that he didn't exactly specify. "Look at those babies on its FACE." While he was indeed one of the most flamboyant men anyone knew, Axel wasn't exactly the type of gay to rant about fashion and hairstyles that work. It was spotted easily when you saw him dress in his skin-tight (neon) clothes and spike up his bright red (dyed, of course) hair. His nostrils flared at the subtle comment and instead of replying with an equally nonchalant comment, he looked at the mannequin's sculpted face. He then stuck out his thin lips, genuinely confused.

"I juss bought you a pair, yo." He decided on saying. It was true. It was last week when they decided to search the shopping district for a new scarf for Axel's event coming up. In conclusion, the redhead marched out with a new pair of hisper-esque glasses and a plaid scarf. Roxas squeezed in his own checkered pair and they took up most of his face. Surely the blonde didn't need much more than the billion he displayed in his home on the sofa and dressers. Axel clutched the fabric of his pocket at the nonexistent money.

"Please?" The boy asked, lolling his head to the side. His pink lips poked out and Axel focused on them only.

"No," he replied, pursing his lips. And so the game began. Roxas knew this one well. This showed as he shrugged off Axel's arm and turned around in one swift motion. Axel himself stood up to his full height, looking down at his junior.

"Not even for a _blowjob_ or something?" Those blue eyes batted, looking back up at him.

"..." The redhead paused for a moment, considering it. Was that an offer or a joke? "Maybe."

_"Axel..."_ came the whine and about twenty minutes minutes later, they were walking out of the store, both wearing sunglasses perfectly placed on the bridges of their noses. Roxas could consider this a battle won.

The only thing different about this day was that the older man took the time to inhale before awkwardly saying, "...This better be the best fuckin' blowjob I've ever gotten."

**_Fin._**


End file.
